80 years ago
by emmet's Girl
Summary: What if Bella and Edward were changed in a clearing by Carlisle at the same time. And Bella ran away, but Carlisle never told any of the Cullens about her. What happened 80 years ago? What will happen 80 years later?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**80 years ago…**

"Oliver I want to see them!" I screeched through the tears streaming down my face, "I NEED to see them... How could they just up and leave us like this, what are we going to do now Oliver?" I brought my hands up to my face and was now sobbing so hard I was starting to get sick. I fell to the ground, and I felt the strong capable hands of my big brother Oliver catch me before my knees hit the dirt. We were standing outside of the hospital, and I wanted to go back into the morgue and see them, but the staff wouldn't comply with my demands.

"Dearest Bella, you are not a child anymore, you must accept it. They're dead." Oliver was pleading with me now. I knew deep down he was just as angry as myself, but as the big brother he felt the need to act strong for me. But strong was not what I wanted right now. I wanted my parents, I wanted them here with us, I wanted there to have never been an influenza, I just wanted things to go back to normal.

Normal. In our prairie style white house, with our picket fence surrounding our luscious green lawn. Yellow tulips in the boxes aligned on the porch. Mother making ice tea in the kitchen while father sat outside smoking a cigar and reading the paper, and Oliver and I playing hide and seek in the yard. Normal was perfect. Normal was not having a single care in the world.

"no..No..NO"I kept shouting, new tears springing to my eyes. Normal was gone, and lost forever. I couldn't take this anymore, my parents were forcefully ripped away from me and there was no one to blame. I can't be strong anymore, I took off. I ran out of Olivers arms and down the street back towards our home. It wont ever be the same again. I could hear Oliver calling after me, but he knew better than to follow me. I was always a quiet girl, even having a sibling I enjoyed having alone time to my thoughts. Often it was too much for me with other people around. Only Oliver understood me like that. I ran down the familiar roads, I've lived in this neighborhood my entire life, just outside of the great Chicago downtown area. I slowed to a walk to admire my surroundings. Although I knew them all too well, everything looked anew now. Without my parents I felt alone for the first time, even though I have Oliver, we were both still alone in this world. I looked to my right and into the deep forests that adorned the sides of the road, the deep abyss of the unknown. It was scary. But among the green density I saw a speck of white in the tall grass. As I got closer I could see it was a rabbit. Its pure snow white fur stood out in the greenery. As I approached even closer, it was quite clear, the pure white I thought I saw was actually stained with dark red blood.

It was dead. Just like my parents. They lied to me, they promised they would get better, they promised not to leave. It all came back to me full force and I had to get away, so I ran. I ran into the forest. I needed to leave, leave all the death behind. I ran blindly trying to escape my living hell. I wasn't following any path, I was running though the trees, and eventually I ran deep enough until only little speckles of sunlight shone trough the many leaves onto the dirt below where I was. Everything was much simpler in the forest, no people, no houses, no problems. It was me and the trees. Brown and green. It all had a calming effect. As I was slowing down to a walking pace the lace of my dress got snagged on a stray branch. The momentum took me down to the ground on my hands and knees. The pain was dull compared to the pain in my heart. My tights were stained brown and red, but it was no matter. i wanted to keep going. I wiped my hands on the bodice of my white dress. The pristine white now had two stripes of dirt and blood. I inspected my hands closer and waited for more blood to ooze out of the shallow cut. I took the pointer finger from my other hand and used the blood to draw a heart in the palm of my hand. The salty copper smell was starting to make me lightheaded. I shook it off and wiped my bloody palm on the nearest tree and kept walking.

The trees were starting to open up, and i suspected that I was nearing another road by now. I looked up and could see the dark sky and I could feel a light rain. I was still walking and was soon almost soaked to the bone. The rain was coming down hard now. I need to get back to Oliver, I don't need to get sick either. The trees were growing farther apart now, picking up the pace, i expected to find the road again. But it wasn't the road i happened upon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There were two people in the clearing; and very pale blond man, in about his late 30's. By the way he looked he was very handsome. But something was wrong he was hovering over a bronze haired boy , who couldn't be much older then my 16-year-old self. The blond haired man was hovering with his lips at the boy's neck. He was obviously too into the boy to notice me, but I keep getting this bad felling. "what are you doing to him?" I asked bravely.

But before he replied he bit into the boy's neck, wrists, and ankles. A second later the boy started to writhe in pain. His back arching, him screaming in pain. No innocent person deserved this. Before I could take a step back or even collect my thoughts, the blond man had his arms on my shoulders. His hands were cold and he had a vice-like grip, paralyzing me. He leaned forward, his lips at my ear "I'm sorry" he whispered, and he had such an angelic voice. He put his lips at the hollow base of my throat and bit down. My knees hit the ground,

And I knew, I was going to die…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Present…

It has been 80 years that I have been eternally dammed. My life ended. My existence ruined. I am known as Bella, a 96-year-old vampire, eternally trapped in a 16-year-old girl's body. For 80 years now I have been surviving in the forests of up-state New York.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I remember when I woke up. And the unbearable pain… the liquid fire spreading throughout my veins and ended with my heart. I later found out what I was. As soon as I woke I ran away to New York. I learned to live by myself and to control my bloodlust, feeding off only animals. I have learned to live with the privacy of the forest. Never associating myself with the humans. I try to go throughout some forests and trying not to inflict my presence on any vampires. I just keep to myself and myself alone. Yet after searching multiple times I am no closer to figuring out who that boy was and who change me. I have not gone to Oliver's or my parent's graves since the day I went missing. But sadly I am leaving the New York forests because they are shrinking rapidly, so I think I am going to head up to Washington St. It has a lot of wildlife so it should be sufficient for a while. Maybe I might even associate with the humans…well maybe not. But I am leaving for Seattle tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note;

Hello my name is Alex, I am the magnificent author of this story. If you have any ideas, please review. Even if you just want to criticize it (that's cool). Jus saying this is my first Fanfiction


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally in Seattle. I love the feeling of a good run, it's like all of you fears and emotions jut go out the window. It is the best way for me to clear my mind. I think I will go hunting, to see the land and the nearby towns. I heard there is a good population of bears nearby so that's where I'm headed.

"Ah … irritable grizzly, my favorite" I said to my self. I positioned myself in the bushes, ready to pounce and…….BANG!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Something big and hard rammed into me. I quickly turned around annoyed that my meal is now running away. As I face my attacker, I figured out he was a vampire also. He was very large and muscular, with curly black hair and topaz eyes. His expression was murderous. I slowly shrank back into the bushes, clearly afraid. And there was no way I would win in a fight. "Who are you, and what are you doing on our hunting grounds" he growled at me with distaste. I finally found my voice, but it sounded more like a squeak. " I'm…I'm…Bella,….and..I…I…didn't…know" I stuttered. Before I knew it, he swiftly picked me up and started running somewhere. I had no idea where this guy was taking me. I didn't know how long I had left to "live". At that thought I started shaking with fear. "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said to me in a caring voice. That didn't stop my shaking because for all I knew he could crush me into a million pieces right now, he is easily four times bigger then me. I didn't trust him. Not one bit.

And just like that, we stopped in front of a massive white Victorian styled home. It was beyond beautiful. It looked about three stories, with forest completely surrounding it, for privacy I guess. Except for a long winding road that I guessed was to be the driveway. The really big guy that was holding me, put me down and grabbed my hand, to make sure I wouldn't run away no doubt. "Come on" he said slightly pulling on my arm. I was so wrapped up in the home and my surroundings, that I forgot that I might be facing death in a mere couple minutes. I followed the man into the house, because running away would be pointless.

If I though the outside was cool, the inside of the house was magnificent. It was clean and all of the furniture was white giving the place an open felling. It was a large space, and the entire back wall was glass, giving the perfect view of the forest. The man led me into what looked to be a parlor. Where three other vampires were sitting on couches, doing their own thing. The first one was reading a housing magazine, she had caramel colored hair, and looked to be about in her thirties. She had a warm look about her, like someone you can trust.** (A/N. Not Bella's power) **The other two people were younger girls, that looked to be around my age.

The first one was small, kind of pixie-like, wit spiky black hair, and was reading a fashion magazine. The other girl was taller, and she was beautiful, the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. Her long blonde hair framed her face perfectly. She could give models a run for their money. She was busy giving herself a french manicure. As I walked into the room, they all looked at me then the man for an explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello dear, my name is Esme. What's your name?" said the caramel colored hair woman, stretching out her hand to me. I took her hand gratefully, thankful that they weren't going to kill me. "Bella" I responded to her question. "EEEEEEP………a new shopping partner" screamed the pixie. I jumped, surprised by the loudness of her voice for such a small person. She danced over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm Alice", she said. "And this is Rosalie" she continued, pointing to the blonde. "and Emmet, her mate" she finished. I was shocked that they were so nice to me.

"So Bella, I see that you are a vegetarian like us." said Esme. "Vegetarian?", I asked completely baffled by the terminology. She looked at me, like I was not to be trusted. "You drink Animal blood, do you not?" she asked apprehensively. Oh I get it they say vegetarian for animal drinkers. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry I just never heard that term before" I said trying to regain my trust in them. By the looks on their faces, they accepted me. "Bella, what do you say about joining our coven?" she asked nonchalantly. I was completely surprised, shocked even, I didn't know they liked me that much. Looking at the others faces they smiled with approval.

"No, I couldn't intrude" I said. "No, nonsense" Rosalie said to me. "we would love to have you here" she continued. "Well, if you insist" I said knowing I was defeated. "Yes, we do" said Alice. "Cool, a new little sis." yelled Emmet, grabbing me into a giant bear hug. "you can have the room next to Edwards" said Esme, finalizing it. "But who is Edward?" I asked, I couldn't believe there were more of them. How could they survive, with this many in a coven. "oh don't worry, you haven't met him yet," said Alice. "there are three more of us" Alice continued. "Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle." she finished. Wow seven in a coven, and me makes eight. "Jasper is my mate, and Carlisle is Esme's mate" she added. "um, ok" I said trying to make sense of his place. It will defiantly take a while.

Suddenly I hear a car pulling into the driveway. "that must be them" said Esme. All of the sudden I was really nervous. What if they didn't like me?. Could I handle being alone again? The door opened, a blond male came through the door and ran straight to Alice, and kissed her. I could only guess that was Jasper. The next was a bronze-haired god. He walked in the doorway and faced me. Then it hit me, he was the boy from the meadow, that night I was changed. Maybe I could get some answers…

The last person to enter was…oh no, it was him. The thirty-year-old blond man who changed me. As he looked at me, I let out a bloodcurdling scream.


	6. Chapter 6

_The last person to enter was…oh no, it was him. The thirty-year-old blond man who changed me. As he looked at me, I let out a bloodcurdling scream._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone turned to look at me, all of who were confused at why I just did that. Everyone except him. He looked at me in disbelief. I was scared, my breathing got heavier, if I had a heart it would have been beating like a humming birds wings. I looked around the vast room, looking for an escape. There were none, all seven vampires, were in front of every exit. I was not brave enough to try and push them out of the way. So I did the only thing I could think of….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once I woke up from my change, the only thing I could think of was going back home. And I did, Oliver was not home yet. I took my travel satchel, and filled it with as many linen dresses as I had. As I was doing so, I herd the door open. Oliver must have gotten home. I held my breath. He walked straight to my room, where I was. Before he entered, a strange felling went through my body, it was like I stepped into a cold waterfall. Oliver entered, and he stared straight at me. Not saying anything. It was as if he had not seen me. For that I was grateful, I didn't want to put him in to much pain. I snuck around him, having finished packing. I passed by my standing mirror in the corner of my room. I looked and I didn't see anything, anything at all. Oliver went to sit on my bed. As I saw my reflection I gasped, the cold waterfall feeling was gone I could see myself again. But before I could react, a delicious scent filled all my senses. It was coming from Oliver. My instincts took over, with blinding speed, I was on top of him my lips at his throat. "Bella………no don't.." said Oliver, as my teeth broke into the skin of his neck. I couldn't help myself, and three seconds later, he was bone dry. I started to come to. And I remembered everything clearly. I just killed my own brother. I drank his blood. My throat was starting to burn again. I wanted more.

I jumped out of the window, running as far as I could go. And ended up in New York, coming from Chicago. I was deep into the woods. And I crossed paths with an elk. Yet again, I couldn't control myself. I lunged for the elk, and drank it dry within two seconds. This, I thought to myself, this is how I will live from now on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review

Merci, Alex


	7. Chapter 7

I did the only thing I could think of…….

The cold waterfall feeling went through my body. I was invisible. "Where'd she go?" said the Emmet. Everyone was thinking the same thing. "Guys we need to find her" said Carlisle, going to stand near Esme.

Everyone was looking around them, all except Edward, he was staring at me almost like he could see me. "She's right there", he said. So he could see me. But that's impossible, so I did the only thing I could think of, I ran…

Right through the closed window, I broke it, shattering it into a million pieces. I ran to the edge of the forest, before I got tackled. Edward was on top of me, and I was still invisible.

"Please, can we just talk, me and you, just us. Only talking, alone" he said trying to console me. "fine but get up, your crushing me", I retorted, it wasn't like it hurt or anything, but it was uncomfortable.

But since he was on top of me I could see him more clearly, his perfect topaz eyes and black lashed lining them, His straight nose, his pink lips that curled into a crooked smile, that arose feelings I have never felt before. He was beautiful, a work of art. Adonis. Amazing. He led me into the forest with a hand on the small of my back. His hand was searing everywhere it touched, it was like he was burning me, a good kind a burning, a feeling I never wanted to let go of.

We arrive in a clearing, with a fallen log to sit on. I sat down. Waiting for him to start the conversation.

"So, why can I see you and they cant?', he asked

"I don't know" I said

"you're not being very helpful…" he started

"I'm invisible" I interrupted him

"Very interesting…"he said

"Care to explain," I said trying to urge him on to telling what the hell he was thinking

"our powers don't work on each other." He explained

"what can you do?"

"Read minds"

"Oh"

"so" he started, "What's your story?"

"My story, umm, I .. I, " I started, unsure of what to say

I took a deep breath and told him everything……

And he told me everything……..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Our stories were each different and yet intertwined at the same time. As we explored our pasts we found out, that when we were human we lived about a block away. Edward and I were in the same boat. I told him about my brother Oliver and how I killed him, while he told me about the influenza epidemic that hit his entire family. I told him everything except the time and place of my change, saying it was too hard to talk about. He also touched upon the other's stories, but only giving me enough information to generalize what time they were from. Never telling me any details. Never giving any personal information about them.

"But why did you scream back there?" Edward asked.

"I…I…. There were to many vampires in one place, I guess it just scared me, t..Thats all" I lied.

"Bella, I may have just met you but I can tell when you are lying to my face" he retorted

"Just ask the blond why and he will answer, he will tell you the whole story" At that I got up and ran back to the house, knowing that running away wouldn't get me anywhere, especially since Edward can see me.

I turned visible, and walked cautiously back inside the house. Everyone was tense and sitting around a coffee table in the middle of the room. It seemed that I was walking in on a "family" matter.

"Where is Edward?" the blond girl, Rosalie almost shouted at me. I took a step back at he hostility at me.

"What did you do to him?" She shouted again, now standing, and walking towards me.

I kept stepping back, like a deer in headlights. I didn't understand, did they honestly think I hurt him or worse.

"If you hurt him, I swear……" she started, as Emmet took hold of her arm.

"Rosalie" Edward shouted at her, and everyone in the room stopped staring at me for an explanation, and whipped their heads at Edward's crouching form coming through a window in the back of the room.

"Do you honestly think if she hurt me, that she is stupid enough to come back to the house" he said, his voice lowered in volume.

"whatever" she retorted and sat back down with a relieved Emmet behind her.

Everyone relaxed at Edward's entrance. And then got back to business.

"So Carlisle, why did Bella scream?" he asked, expecting a full explanation, and by the looks of it so did everyone else.

"Alright," Carlisle started and looked towards me, I kept a blank emotionless face. And went to stand in a corner of the room out of almost everyone's view. Everyone except for Edward. He made sure that he could see me at all times, it seemed.

"Edward, you probably don't remember this happening because of the influenza in your system. But when I took you out into the woods, to turn you. A young girl around the age of 16, came into the clearing as I bit you. She was in a white dress, covered in dirt and mud. Her hair was tangled with leaves from the trees. And her eyes and face were stained with tears, her knees were scraped and bleeding. She looked absolutely terrible. But she came into the clearing at exactly the wrong time. She saw me bite you. She tried to save you. She confronted me asking what I was doing to this poor boy. But I knew what I had to do, I left you on the floor and walked up behind her. I turned her, only because she saw me. I left her there all tangled and broken on the floor, God knows why. And I left with you in my arms, Edward" Carlisle finished looking absolutely guilty.

"But I don't understand, what does this have to do with Bella?" Jasper, said for the first time since I saw him. I could detect a slight southern drawl, cover up in his words. I looked around the room and everyone but Carlisle and I understood. I took it from there…

"I was the girl in the forest, Jasper" I whispered solemnly. And everything went quiet, so I continued with my story.

"I ran into the forest, after coming from the morgue with my brother, we had to identify our parents, since they were sick, we weren't allowed to see them, for fear tat we would catch the disease. They promised they wouldn't die you know" I said, if I were human, I would be crying by now. Edward came up to me and put his arms around my frail figure. His strong arms kept me together. And at the same time left an electric spark between our bodies.

"I'm so sorry" he bent down to whisper into my ear. I shivered at that. But I had to finish my story. I leaned back into him, and started to continue, with the part only he and I knew.

"When I "woke" up, I had no idea what happened, and I ran home and I killed my brother, then I knew I had to get away from Chicago and ran to New York, from there I ran to Seattle for the forest and….." by this time I was sobbing uncontrollably. And Edward turned me around to face him, and I buried my face into his forest green sweater, sobbing. The he picked me up in a bridal style, and ran to what I think was his room. And that night we laid on his couch, and "cried" all night into his chest.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hi its me, (Alex)

just wanted to say hi and yeah...

R&R

merci!


	9. AN sorry

Hey guys!

just asking, (i dont have writer's block) but if you had any ideas as to what might happen later in the story.

have an idea, but its not that good, so um yeah message me your ideas!

thx,

alex


End file.
